Larger Than Life
Треклист 1 Larger Than Life 3:56 2 What Do Ya Know About Love 3:54 3 Hellbound Train 6:10 4 Playin' With Fire 4:06 Тексты песен LARGER THAN LIFE Hey, can you turn it up a little louder, please Marlon Brando on a motorbike In the black leather heat of a Saturday night He said, "Whaddaya got?" Ya got nothin' Dollar in my pocket burnin' like Rome There ain't no place that I call home All alone in the big bad city Hang around this town, man you're better off dead I'm flyin' like a rebel flag, goin' outta my head Yeah, we're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Shake it up, break it up, tear it down, larger than life I love the city when the sun goes down It's a madhouse, baby, a real 'toon town Whaddaya want Ya wanna rocket I take a picture, paint it black and white And the neon burnin' like a new tattoo Ready or not, here we come, uh, huh Hang around this town, man you're better off dead Flyin' like a rebel flag, goin' outta my head Yeah, we're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Shake it up, break it up, tear it down, larger than life Yeah, we're gonna rock it tonight We're gonna jam it uptight Jack it up, rip it off, tear it down, larger than life We're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Shake it up, break it up, tear it down, larger than life Yeah, we're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna tear it up twice Jack it up, rip it off, tear it down, larger than life We're gonna rocket tonight We're gonna rocket tonight, night, night, night Tear it down Larger than life Larger Than life WHAT DO YA KNOW ABOUT LOVE You walk tall, you act proud Leave the little girls cryin' out loud You got it all, it's not enough When it comes to love, babe you're outta luck Yeah, I know I'm a fool Tryin' to find a way to get next to you I wanna tie myself to your bed of fire But you'll only cut me loose once you had enough Tell me, what do you know about love? Spreadin' yourself all over town What do you know about love? There's a lot more to it than lyin' down Your mind's tickin', your heart stop Your eyes are ice cold, your lips are red hot Little lies that you do Whispered like an Angel straight from Hell Live wire, short fuse Walkin' detonator in snakeskin boots You're a bad mistake but I can't wait to make you I'm gonna shake you from your sleepwalk in the dark Hey, what do you know about love? With your dirty mind and your heart of stone What do you know about love? You got a lot of friends but you're all alone How can you run from the truth? Spreadin' yourself all over town What do you know about love? There's a lot more to it than lyin' down The day will come, you take a long hard look in the mirror And your pretty face starts to look a little rough What do you know about love? What do you know about love? How can you run from the truth? Baby, baby, run away, yeah What do you know about love? With your dirty mind and your heart of stone What do you know about love? You got a lot of friends but you're all alone How can you run from the truth? Spreadin' yourself all over town What do you know about love? There's a lot more to it than lyin' down What do you know about love? What do you know about love? What do you know about love? HELLBOUND TRAIN Bad luck and trouble Crashin' through my veins And I ain't bound for glory There's a devil in my brain Got a fistful of whiskey, a suitcase full of sin An' there's a thousand nasty habits Underneath my skin We can fly on wings of the flames Comin' down hard, only yourself to blame Playin' so tough in a deadly game Ain't that a shame Goin' down tonight on a Hellbound train Goin' down tonight on a Hellbound train I'm a speed demon baby, movin' way too fast You put a dagger through my soul But you'll never kick my ass, oh, no We can fly on the wings of the flames Comin' down hard, only yourself to blame Playin' so tough in a deadly game Ain't that a shame Goin' down tonight on a Hellbound train Goin' down tonight on a Hellbound train Goin' down tonight, I'm Hellbound Ain't good for nothin', nothin's what I crave I'm your Angel of Darkness And I'll see you in Hell one day We can fly on the wings of the flames Comin' down hard, only yourself to blame Playin' so tough in a deadly game Ain't that a shame Goin' down tonight on a Hellbound train Goin' down tonight on a Hellbound train Goin' down tonight, I'm Hellbound On a Hellbound train PLAYIN'WITH FIRE I could see a strange fire burning up in you The first time I looked in your eyes I could feel sparks fly dangerous and true Straight through this heart of mine Now, I ain't afraid to take the things I want I don't believe the world is gonna change for me So I'll take the love I need We were riding high Like flames against the sky Innocent and wild, we were playin' with fire Too hot to touch, you can't call it love But it's close enough to be playin' with fire We're playin' with fire I could see a dark side scratchin' at your soul The risk is sweet as the sin I feel your lips as they swallow me whole Strike like a match on my skin And I'm tired of wasting all my precious time I love the way I feel when you're in my mind It ain't no crime We were riding high Like flames against the sky Innocent and wild, we were playin' with fire Too hot to touch, you can't call it love But it's close enough to be playin' with fire We're playin' with fire In the long nights We were burnin' Caught in a wild fire Out of control We were riding high Like flames against the sky Innocent and wild, we were playin' with fire Too hot to touch, you can't call it love But it's close enough to be playin' with fire We're playin' with fire We were riding high Like flames against the sky Innocent and wild, we were playin' with fire Too hot to touch, you can't call it love But it's close enough to be playin' with fire We're playin' with fire Категория:Лита Форд Категория:EP Категория:1991 Категория:1990-е Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Promo